Changing Light
by aurosia
Summary: The world is changing due to Yggdrasil being revived, and Akko and Diana are recruited to help the world with problems and issues magic is causing for the modernized world. Two girls, traveling alone to fix issues. Of course something will develop between them. And Akko's magic starts to change as well... magic that can change the world.
1. Chapter 1 - Potential Change

"Case number 4; Magical flowers are growing around the towns and villages of China. They're poisoinous and are releasing spores out into the air, causing people to get sick. Case number 12; Buildups of condensed mana are clogging up drains in the city of London. Case number 53; Mana is infusing with certain crops in rural areas around the world, not only causing them to be inedible, but as well indisposable because they've bonded deep into the ground. Case number 113; previously extinct magic creatures are reappearing and causing chaos to the food we—" Anne Finnelan lectured before ultimately getting cut off by the woman in charge.

"That's enough, Anne. I've heard enough." Headmaster Holbrooke spoke.

Although Luna Nova appeared perfectly normal, secretly the professors in charge were in panic mode. Ever since the revival of Yggdrisil occured a week ago, magic anonomolies were appearing everywhere and have been causing issues for Luna Nova. The professors have gathered in the headmaster's room at midday discuss the issue at hand.

"Now... let us think this through. What can we do about these situations?" Holbrooke questioned the room.

"I say we send Ursula." Finnelan said bluntly.

"Wha—" was the only thing Ursula could manage to get out before the rest of the room nodded and made mumbles of agreement.

"Idiots." the headmaster said with disappointment on her face. "Think with your heads. Ursula can't fly, and since the revival of Yggdrasil young girls all over the world are applying at Luna Nova. We've already had 400 applicants."

"In just a week?" Professor Lukić said with both shock and disappointment in her tone. "I'm getting too old for this." The rest of the room was also shocked by the number.

"I have a proposal." Holbrooke stated. The rest of the room went silent and listened. "Since summer break is now upon us, and most of the students won't have to attend classes, we should send the most capable student we have to fix these issues. This way we as professors can manage Luna Nova and all of these applicants and the issues around here and the student can worry about the international problems."

"Hmm... That could work. It's not like we haven't relied on students this much anyway." Finnelan said, but she had another idea. "But maybe instead of one, highly capable student, we send the two students who now represent the pride of Luna Nova currently." she finished.

"You don't mean..." Holbrooke started, conflicted and unsure at first, she thought it through in her head a little and came to a conclusion. "That can work. Ursula, you know the two students the best, go tell them about it and tell them to come here tomorrow at noon.

"Wait... are you talking about..." Ursula spoke uneasy.

"Yes. Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari."

* * *

"Akko, where are you taking me?" Diana complained, as she was being guided to a random area on the Luna Nova campus.

"Just be patient. We're almost there." Akko happily replied.

As the sun started to set, Akko finally stopped and said, "We're here!"

They were on top of a small hill with a single tree at the apex.

"A... tree?" Diana questioned.

Akko reached into her left pocket and pulled out _something_. Diana couldn't exactly see what it was because it was in her fist.

"U-Um... Close your eyes." Akko said.

Diana sighed and obliged.

She heard Akko come very close to her, then she felt Akko's hands reaching behind her neck, some fidgeting, and then she heard her step back.

"Okay, open them." Akko said confidently.

Diana looked down and noticed the necklace dangling from her neck. She grabbed it and faced it towards her so she can examine it. On the necklace was the letter D poorly cut from a crystal. The color of the D was a light blue, the same shade as Diana's eyes.

Diana smiled, then tried to contain her laughter. Akko took notice.

"Wh— Hey! Don't laugh at it! It took me a lot of effort to make that!" Akko yelled.

Diana couldn't contain her laughter and broke out into a full laugh fest. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry..." she said as she wiped a tear away and clutched her side. "It's just so poorly crafted it's funny." Her laugh died down a tone.

"I-I made a matching one for me too!" Akko said as she revealed the necklace she was wearing with an A cut from a crystal that was the same auburn shade as her eyes. "It's to celebrate our friendship." Akko pouted.

Diana's laugh cooled down entirely and she smiled at her friend in front of her. "It's wonderful. I love it." Diana said with a huge grin and tears of joy streaming down her face." she approached Akko and wrapped her arms around her friend, bringing her into a hug. "You're... you're the first person to ever do something so kind."

In response, Akko returned the hug and wrapped her arms around the taller witch.

They were in embrace for about 10 seconds, until they were interrupted.

"Uh, girls? I'm not interrupting you, am I?" Ursula said from the bottom of the hill. She started to walk up.

Diana removed herself from Akko at record speeds and immediately snapped back into classy and polite Diana.

"No, what do you need Professor?" Diana said with grace.

Ursula got herself at the top of the hill. "Well... you know how the revival of Yggdrasil has brought magic back to its most powerful state?"

"Yeah..." both Diana and Akko said simultaneously. "What about it?" Diana only followed up.

"Well... this has caused some issues throughout the world. And the majority of the Luna Nova upper staff have instructed the two of you to go and... well... fix them." Ursula explained.

"Whaaaaaaa?!" Akko shouted in confusion, mouth wide open.

Diana's face also showed some kind of confusion. "Why us?"

"Well... they figures that since you girls were the key factors in the revival of Yggdrasil... it would make sense that you can fix the issues." Ursula explained

"I... have many questions!" Akko shouted.

"Your questions will be answered tomorrow, even I still don't know much it. But, meet with Headmaster Holbrooke tomorrow at noon." Ursula finished.

"Tomorrow at noon... huh." Diana softly said to herself.

* * *

"What?!" both Sucy and Lotte exclaimed.

"Yup." Akko said, scratching her head."

"You mean to tell me that you were asked to go around the world to fix issues with magic?" Sucy questioned with much confusion.

"I don't really know much about the details... but yeah!" Akko cheerfully admitted.

"That's so cool!" Lotte clasped her hands together and decided to let her imagination flow. "There are so many places you can go to and visit!"

"Look, it's getting late and I should probably get some sleep." Akko said.

"Whoa, Akko's being responsible for once." Sucy said, slightly surprised.

"Hey!" Akko pouted. "I'm responsible... most of the... someti-..." she deflated and accepted it. "Yeah... you're right. Okay, goodnight." Akko lazily said as she dragged herself to her bed. She didn't feel like switching out of her uniform, so she loosened her tie and buttons on her uniform and plopped her head straight into her pillow.

 _Hours Later_

"Akko..." a groaning Lotte spoke from above. "Can you stop moving so much? You're waking me up..."

"I'm sorry." Akko quickly whispered. "I'm anxious, and I can't sleep."

Lotte searched through her bedsheets for a few seconds and found her wand. She grabbed it, waved it around, and mumbled, "Toru Rirurara." Green sparkles appeared around Akko's head and seconds later she immediately passed out.

* * *

 _11:30 am_

Diana thought to herself, _that's concerning..._ She was expecting Akko to be in the dining hall so they can head over to the headmaster's office together, but she wasn't there. _This is... very peculiar._ Akko also wasn't there during breakfast as well. She got up from her table, and her friends sitting with her noticed.

"Where are you going Diana?" Barbara asked.

"I'm going to look around for Akko. I haven't seen her all day. I can see her oversleeping and missing breakfast, but lunch too... it's a little bit concerning." she expressed.

"What's so important that you need to find her?" Hannah erupted.

"We have some important business with Headmaster Holbrooke in a little while... and..." Diana's voice became quieter. "...I want to make sure she's okay."

"Okay!" Barbara spoke. "Good luck in finding her." she said. Both Hannah and Barbara continued eating their food as Diana walked away from her table and towards Sucy and Lotte's table. It's incredibly easy to spot them because out of the one hundred and fifty enrolled into Luna Nova, less than half of them are actually there due to the summer break starting.

As she came near to the table, Lotte and Sucy noticed her.

Sucy put out a simple "Oh." and went back to eating her food.

Lotte was a bit more polite. "Hey Diana!" she said as Diana reached the end of their table. "What bring you here?"

"Where's Akko?" she asked politely.

"I think she's still sleeping."

"Really?"

"She was up late last night, she was anxious over this whole fixing magic problems around the world thing. I had to put her to sleep with magic." Lotte explained.

"That makes sense. You don't mind if I go wake her up, do you?" Diana asked.

"No issue, go right again." Lotte cheered. Diana turned around and Lotte added another detail. "Ever since the Missile Crisis she's been sleeping a lot."

"That's good to know. Thank you Lotte." Diana said as she walked slightly faster to Akko's dorm.

* * *

Diana twisted the door handle to Akko's room and opened the door. It wasn't locked because it was school policy to leave the doors unlocked when someone is inside. Diana tried not to make much noise because she didn't want to wake her up roughly. She went over to her bed and was about to place her hand on Akko to wake her up gently but she noticed something in the corner of her right eye. On the desk pushed up against the wall laid a few interesting objects. There were pieces of crystals, specifically blue and auburn, the colors of their necklaces, and there was a knife on the table. _She didn't use magic... she hand carved them. Silly..._ Diana thought to herself. She looked back towards the sleeping girl and placed her hand on her and gently shook her.

"Akko..." she said calmly. "Wake up Akko..."

Akko groaned in response and peaked her eyes open.

"Diana?" she lazily questioned.

"Come on Akko, it's time to wake up... we need to go talk with the teachers about our assignment."

"Oh yeah..." she said, as she started to sit herself up on her bed.

"That's right." Diana said reassuringly.

"Hey... Diana..." Akko said.

"Yes Akko?" she questioned back.

"Yesterday... you hugged me." she said with little power, still waking up.

"W-Why are you bringing that up?" Diana's voice became higher pitched and a small blush formed around her cheeks.

"No reason... it just... felt really warm and inviting... y'know? I couldn't stop thinking about it." she admitted.

"U-U-Um..." Diana wasn't entirely sure how to react. "We need to go, we're running out of time." she quickly said, trying to change the subject.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Complete! Tell me what you think about this chapter and things you may or may not want to see. Also, leave any criticism there as well.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Information

Diana and Akko swiftly left Akko's dorm to head towards the headmasters office.

While walking, Diana looks to the girl to her right and slightly south and realizes that she can see directly into her uniform and can see her bra. A small blush creeps onto her face. Akko felt as if someone was staring at her, so she turned her head to the left. Akko quickly took note of where Diana was staring and looked down.

"Oh, whoops." Akko rushed to quickly tie her uniform back. "Thanks for noticing Diana."

"No problem." Diana said with confidence, trying not to lose composure.

"We don't have to mention this happening, you know." Akko stated.

"Agreed." Diana responded. Awkward silence continued to fall afterwards.

Nearing their destination, Akko decided to start up a conversation again to release some of the tension between the two of them.

"So... what exactly do think we're going to be asked to do?" Akko questioned.

"Well, from what Professor Ursula explained to us last evening, I can only assume that we'll be sent to places around the world that are having issues because of the revival of Yggdrasil."

"That's what I think too."

"But... I'm a little bit skeptical about this whole situation."

"How come?"

"It's just, there's a lot of questions I have about this whole situation and many potential holes in this situation, but I'll save my statements until after the explanation." Diana explained.

Akko let out a _hmmm_ and accepted it, "That makes sense."

They reach the large, magically reinforced double doors and Diana knocks on it three times.

A faint "Come in" could be heard in a familiar, polite voice, belonging to Professor Holbrooke. Diana pushed open the left door and entered, with Akko following her. They reach the center of the room and the doors shut automatically. Professor Holbrooke was sitting at her desk and Professor Ursula was standing beside her.

"Girls. You probably have some questions. I wish I could give you more time to process everything but frankly we can't waste any time." the Professor spoke. Akko gulped. "Ever since you girls revived the magic tree of Yggdrasil, magic anomalies have been happening everywhere. It makes sense... the sudden influx of mana across the planet would definitely cause issues, but it's a lot worse than we expected. Magic is causing danger to countless people around the world and we're trying to fix it. We've already asked out any volunteering witches who've graduated from Luna Nova to help. The numbers haven't been too high. Unfortunately our hands are filled with things locally, so that's why we're asking the two of you."

"I see." Diana said. Akko stood silent, she didn't exactly know what to say. Diana placed her hands on her chin and thought for a few seconds. "What exactly would we have to do?"

"Well, you'd be sent to places across the world and have the goal of fixing the issues caused by magic. We'll provide you the resources you'll need to get the job done and as well everything you request as well. Of course we wouldn't ask you to do our work for free... both of your tuition fees will be lifted and we'll offer your families money for the work you do."

"I'm interested." Akko blurted.

Diana processed the information for about ten seconds, then asked another question. "And we'd be doing this together? I'm talking about Akko and I."

"Correct." Professor Ursula finally spoke. "Since it was the two of you who destroyed the missile and ended up reviving the tree, it would seem appropriate to send you guys out."

"I don't mind. I'm in." Diana said confidently. Both Akko and Professor Ursula were shocked with Diana agreeing that quickly.

"Glad to have you on board. That reminds me..." Professor Holbrooke said as she jumped out of her seat and went over to the bookcase. She grazed her finger across the row which matched her height and eventually picked out a book. The book was small: about the size of a journal. The book was thin too, only about 100 pages. It had a green cover, a lock and... oddly enough, a suitcase handle on the spine of the book. She brought the book over to Diana and placed it directly into her hands, then reached into her hat and pulled out a key and also gave it to Diana. "Give this a read when you get a chance."

"O-Okay." Diana stuttered as she grasped the book and key tightly.

"Well then..." Professor Holbrooke said louder. "Pack up everything you need, we'll arrange your transport so be ready by 6pm."

"By six?!" Akko shouted.

"I honestly wish we could give you girls more time to absorb this information, but the longer we wait, the more danger people might be in."

"Alright.!" Both Diana and Akko said at the same time, but Diana said it while Akko shouted passionately.

The two girls made their way towards the door. Right as they stepped out, Professor Holbrooke said one last thing.

"I almost forgot, you girls are going to Paris for your first mission."

"Paris?!" Akko yelled in excitement.


End file.
